Por enquanto
by Uchiha Lily
Summary: Nada mudou na minha vida desde aquele dia. Desde aquele horrível dia em que deixei o amor da minha vida desmaiada num banco de praça. Mas eu sei que algo aconteceu durante a minha ausência. - Oneshot. SasuSaku!


**D****isclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens de Naruto me pertence, mas pretendo ter Sasuke, Gaara e Neji só pra mim.

* * *

**B****etada por: **Uchiha Luuh.

**N/A: **Essa One-shot é baseada na música do Legião Urbana - Por enquanto. O Sasuke narra à história.

**N/T: **Eu tinha que aparecer, claro! Eu achei que o Sasuke ficou OOC, mas adorei a One! (Olhinhos brilhando)

**L****egenda:**

- Fala dos personagens. -  
_ "Pensamento dos personagens."  
**Letra da música.**_

* * *

Nada mudou na minha vida desde aquele dia. Desde aquele horrível dia em que deixei o amor da minha vida desmaiada num banco de praça.

Mas eu sei que algo aconteceu durante a minha ausência. Eu sinto isso. Está tudo tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão igual.

**_Mudaram as estações_**

**_E nada mudou_**

**_Mas eu sei_**

**_Que alguma coisa aconteceu_**

**_Está tudo assim tão diferente..._**

Estou na sala da Hokage agora. Ela me concedeu seu perdão, mas, não posso ir a nenhuma missão durante cinco meses.

Vou a um lugar no qual vi a única mulher que amei depois de minha mãe, pela última vez antes de ir embora.

"Mas o que significa isso?" - Penso quando vejo sentados no banco, Sakura e o garoto que tomou o meu lugar no time sete, Sai, conversando animadamente.

Comecei a lembrar que no covil de Orochimaru, pensava que tudo seria para sempre, que o amor dela por mim seria para sempre. Mas eu estava errado!

**_Se lembra quando a gente_**

**_Chegou um dia a acreditar_**

**_Que tudo era prá sempre_**

**_Sem saber_**

**_Que o pra sempre_**

**_Sempre acaba..._**

Ela me vê encostado numa árvore e caminha em minha direção. Fica frente a frente comigo e diz:

- Olá Sasuke.

- Oi. - Respondo secamente.

- Vejo que continua o mesmo. Acho que você nunca vai deixar de ser frio não é Sasuke-kun? - Ela fala sarcasticamente.

- Fazer o que? Faz parte da minha personalidade. - Respondo no mesmo nível. - Vejo que mudou muito Sakura.

- Todas as minhas mudanças foi você quem causou e mais ninguém. Já estava na hora de te esquecer e recomeçar a minha vida não acha? - Ela sorri.

- Também acho. Mas eu tenho certeza que você ainda me ama. - Também dou um sorriso de canto

- Eu ainda te amar? Poupe-me. Acha que vou te perdoar?

- Tenho certeza que não, mas também tenho certeza que tudo o que você sentiu por mim no passado, nunca vai mudar e nem ninguém vai conseguir mudar.

Saio de lá com um sorriso no rosto, deixando-a um pouco assustada.

_"Pode ter certeza que sempre tiver que pensar em alguém, eu pensarei em você_" - Penso.

**_Mas nada vai_**

**_Conseguir mudar o que ficou_**

**_Quando penso em alguém_**

**_Só penso em você_**

**_E aí então estamos bem..._**

- Sasuke, espere! - Ela grita.

Eu me viro e ela fica novamente frente a frente comigo.

- O que quer Sakura?

- Eu quero dizer que... - Eu a interrompo, colocando o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

- Não diga nada. Eu digo. - E por conhecidência, estávamos embaixo de uma árvore de Cerejeiras. - Por mais que você pense ser inacreditável, eu te amo.

- Sasuke-kun... - Ela deixa lágrimas caírem de seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Não chore. - Limpo suas lágrimas. - Me promete uma coisa? - Eu digo.

- Sim. - Ela diz.

- Mesmo que você não fique comigo. Mesmo que você não me ame mais, me promete que nunca mais você irá chorar? - Olho bem nos seus olhos esperando uma resposta.

- Eu prometo. - Ela diz convicta.

- Obrigado. - Eu falo, a fazendo-nos lembrar do dia em que fui embora. - Vamos, irei te levar em casa. - Dou a mão para ela, fazendo-a corar.

- Vamos sim. - Ela dá um de seus lindos sorrisos, fazendo-me sorrir também.

**_Mesmo com tantos motivos_**

**_Prá deixar tudo como está_**

**_E nem desistir, nem tentar_**

**_Agora tanto faz_**

**_Estamos indo de volta prá casa..._**

**Owari.**

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado minna-san!


End file.
